Misunderstood Skirmish
by Spleriia Emperor Splerii
Summary: The wolf pack will be taking a shortcut by sailing under the waves in a submarine-like transformation but unbeknownst to them all, they will be ended up in a skirmish that was going to surprised them to a precarious knife's edge.


_The wolves decided to travel to their destination by water but as they do, an incident ensues in a misunderstood manner._

* * *

A pack of wolves arrived at a nearby shore. They were on route to the mountains in a far away place but they reached the dead end since the wolves were being halted by the high rising heights of the steep cliffs before them.

"We can't scale these big cliffs, guys."

"If we couldn't, how do we get to the other side?"

Alpha pondered on his mind for an idea. Luckily, he had a plan.

"I know, guys. We'll continue on by travelling the waterways."

"Why at the waterways?"

"Because the mountains were just on the other side of these cliffs."

Beta then checked the side of the cliffs. Alpha was right since the mountains were just adjacent to the cliffs.

"I see."

Alpha cleared his throat.

"Wolf Pack, form of submarine!"

The yell then transformed the pack of wolves into a submarine-like transformation. They took the dive in the deep water and they swim beneath the waves.

...

Not far away from the wolf pack's position, a small flotilla of ships were just sailing through the deep channel. One of the ships was being commanded by Splerai Emperor Splero of the Splerai dynasty. He commanded his sailors earlier to travel the flotilla through the waterways on route from Yad' Dili' Lidi, Splerai'ia to Dutch Harbor, Alaska. While gazing the front view of his commandeering ship from the bridge, Splero's senior military aide Johivo approaches him.

"Sire?"

"Yes, Johivo?"

"I wanted to comment about these ships."

"Why would you say that?"

"Because I was surprised to realize that we're actually riding on one of the old World War 2 ships that was being used by the Empire of Japan."

"Oh. You should be surprised indeed, Johivo. I really ordered these vintage ships instead of the modern ones available from some certain countries like America or Britain."

"Why vintage?"

"I wanted to restore the military career of these things. Since the Splerai Fleet was just 'modernizing' its first fleets, these old World War 2 ships will be good assets to our upcoming military exercises in Midway, Hawaii, the Aleutians, the Kurils and the Ryukus."

"Ok then, Sire."

A radio started to static and it catches the duo's attention. Splero took the call.

"This is HMSS Ampier reporting in."

"Sire, it's me. Korifo from HMSS Yadla."

"What's the skinny?"

"Our sonar detected something moving from the northeast. We don't know about it yet but I'm certain that it was a submarine."

"Submarine in the northeast, eh?"

"Yes, Sire and it was moving in as well."

"Duly noted."

As Splero switched the radio off, he approaches to Johivo.

"Johivo, send the message to all ships of the flotilla. Tell them that we'll be on full alert for anything suspicious in the water."

"Yes, Sire."

Johivo then grabbed a vintage Enigma Machine to send out the message to the whole flotilla. Soon, the ships blew their horns loudly and the sailors hoisted their flags and colors.

"I hope this isn't a big problem, Johivo."

...

Just a few minutes later, the wolf submarine finally appeared just a few hundred meters from Splero's flagship. The Emperor was just sighting it from the bridge as the wolf submarine resurfaced for air before diving back deep.

"Johivo, I think that's the submarine that Korifo reported earlier."

"Ain't that the nosy American submarine that was interfering the naval exercises that we commenced a few days ago in the Splerai Sea?"

"I'm sure, Johivo. That must be it."

Splero lowered his binoculars.

"General Quarters."

"Yes, Sire."

Johivo grabbed a VHF radio.

"All hands, man your battle stations!"

Splero's flagship HMSS Ampier approaches the 'threat' in a dead slow speed. With their crews in place, the Splerai'ian sailors started to shell the wolf submarine with the old Chinese Krupp 7.5 cm Model 1903 cannons and Maxim guns that was installed on the bow and port of the vintage ship. Some of the other sailors on the decks were firing various small arms on the nearby 'threat' as well, ranging from old 1895 Nagant Revolvers and Nambu Type 94 pistols to Arisaka and M14 rifles. The skirmish continued but Emperor Splero was baffled.

"That's odd."

"What?"

"The submarine didn't retaliate to our attacks, Johivo."

"Hmm."

The confrontation rages on but the wolf submarine manage to maneuver towards to the underside of Splero's flagship.

"Splero, the sub was diving just below us!"

"Stand by for the depth charges, Johivo."

Johivo nodded. He relayed a message to the other sailors that were positioned in the stern of the ship.

"Fantail, stand by to drop depth charges."

The wolf submarine hurriedly went to the end of the ship's stern to evade but it was a little too late.

"Yad La."

A depth charge was being dumped into the water and a large splash was being seen but this wasn't enough for Splero.

"Yad Lo."

A second depth charge was being dumped followed by a second large splash. Splero grabbed hold a radio to contact Korifo.

"Korifo, did we get him?"

"Negative, Sire. We still have him on sonar but it was moving away from the flotilla now."

Johivo approached to Splero.

"Should we intercept him, Sire?"

Splero shook his head in denial.

"No, Johivo. Let him go for now. Besides, we're be at Dutch Harbor soon."

"Yes, Sire."

The alarms quiet down and the flotilla continued on sailing.

...

The wolf pack managed to swim to a nearby shore but most of them have their fur blown away. Some of them were even injured and bleeding. Alpha suffered a wound to his right paw and Beta had a ruptured eardrum.

"What was that, Alpha?!"

"I don't know, Beta but that was quite nasty nonetheless."

Beta remain silent.


End file.
